Common Races of Eleroth
The people of Eleroth 'make up a rich tapestry of races, cultures, and traditions. Each race can be found elsewhere in the world of 'Tyrind 'but have their own distinct flavor and style. The people of Eleroth, as a whole, tend to be more religious, suspicious of arcane magic and eastern technology, and tend to place a higher value on diplomacy, cunning, and wealth. For more information on the unusual or uncommon races of Eleroth, 'check here. Common Races Dwarf, Gold (''Dwarva)'' * Lifespan: Maturity - ~20 years; average lifespan is ~150 years * Homeland: Grorshok Holds * Language: Sharok (also called "Dwarven") The gold dwarves of Eleroth ares stout, tough individuals but less off-putting or gruff in nature. They are natural miners and smiths, and they control most of the precious metals found across the continent. Powerful dwarf families mint coinage and operate banks, issue letters of credit, hold loans, and collect debts. Dwarf bankers and merchants wield a great deal of economic power throughout the Five Kingdoms, and they are well respected as a result. To an extent, they are also feared, since dwarves are known to be ruthless in collecting unpaid debts. The dwarves hail from the various thaigs of the Grorshok Holds; a loose-knit confederation of otherwise unconnected dwarf clans in the mountainous terrain in the north and east of Eleroth. The dwarves have never had a unified empire in Eleroth, and thus never rose to the same prominence as the sky elves, though their control of mineral wealth has always made them important allies of the dominant empires. The Grorshok clans were close allies to the elves before the Brecilian Wars, but most of them seceded from them early in the wars, marking the greatest degree of unity and independence the dwarves have ever possessed. Humans who wander into gold dwarf strongholds may be surprised to find a people far more confident and secure in their future than the dwarves of Dharrenal. They can come off as haughty and almost elf-like in their pride, believing dwarven culture to be enduring and superior to the other cultures and lacking the fatalistic pessimism of their eastern cousins. Dwarf Attributes * +2 Con, -2 Dex. Gold dwarves are more eloquent and personable than their cousins to the east, but they have stocky, heavy frames. * Medium size, base landspeed of 20 feet * Darkvision - 60 ft. * Stonecunning: +2 on Search checks made to notice unusual stonework. A dwarf who comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if they were actively searching. * Weapon Familiarity: 'Dwarves treat any weapon with "dwarf" in the name as a martial weapon. * '''Stability: '+4 vs. Bull Rush or Trip attempts. Not slowed down by encumbrance. * 'Hardy: '+2 on saves vs. poison * 'Magic Resistant: '+2 on saves vs. spells and spell-like effects. * 'Hatred: '+1 on attack rolls vs.aberrations; +4 dodge bonus to AC vs. creatures of the dragon type. * 'Craftsmen: '+2 Appraise & Craft checks that are related to stone, gems, or metal items. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Elf ''(Aelda); Sky Elf (Aelvilya)'' * Lifespan: Maturity - ~20 years; average lifespan is ~200 years * Homeland: Forest of Illan * Language: Aelish (also called "Elven") Long ago, the sky elves were the dominant power in Eleroth, and their advanced civilization was based in nature, the Weave, and magic. They achieved feats of magic thought impossible, and their strength and wealth were unmatched anywhere in Tyrind. However, their arrogance led to their downfall at the end of the Brecilian Wars. After the fall of their great city of Lorathan and their empire of Vah'Lorien, '''the elves have lost most of their cultural heritage and identity. They attempted to rebuild their society in the Savage Frontier in the city of '''Silverymoon, but after three and a half centuries, they are less than a shadow of their former selves. Since then, the sky elves have separated into two distinct groyps: the Wild Elves, who choose to lead nomadic lives and thrive to keep elven culture alive rather than submit; and the City Elves, who live in human-settled lands, usually an impoverished outcasts, and they have adopted many human customs. Though treatment differs from kingdom to kingdom, overall, the elves are now a people associated with poverty, crime, and barbarism, and are often blamed as scapegoats for humanity's difficulties. Throughout the Five Kingdoms, humans use racial slurs like "knife ears", "slant-ears", or less cruelly, "tree-hugger". They are still a proud people, however, with dreams of reclaiming their lost glory and some even strive to find a way to redeem their people's souls. Sky Elf Attributes * +2 Dex, -2 Con; elves are graceful and swift, but their form is frail. * Medium size, base speed 30 ft. * Low-Light Vision * Elven Immunities: 'Elves are immune to sleep spells, and receive a +2 to saves vs. enchantment spells or effects. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Elves are proficient in the longsword, rapier, longbow, and shortbow. * '''Nature Bond: '+2 Handle Animal & Survival * 'Perceptive: '+2 Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * '''Elven Magic: Sky Elves start play with the Gust cantrip, and one 0-level spell from either the Sorcerer/Wizard spell list or the druid spell list. They may cast this spell once per day as a spell-like effect. __________________________________________________________________________________ Goblin (Golin'dar) * Lifespan: Maturity at 7 years; average lifespan ~25 years * Homeland: N/A * Language: Gobbeldygook (also called "Goblin") Goblins, or Golin'dar, are a race of small, quick people who dwell in large warrens in subterranean areas, such as ruins, sewer systems, and deep caves. Many view goblins are little more than pests or cowardly backstabbers; bottom-feeders living in the lower reaches of civilization, not worthy of the respect offered other races. Unlike elsewhere on Tyrind, Goblins are much more civilized and common to see in larger settlements. They are a notably diverse people, with some trying to get along as second-class citizens in the slums of cities. But many others have a calling as spies or scouts in mercenary companies. In the most ancient days of Eleroth, the goblin empire of Golindar covered most of south and central Eleroth. They were an ancient enemy of the elves in those days, and their empire mostly crumbled due to in-fighting and the increasing ambition of humans coming down from the north. Goblins are a people that prefer dark places. Many are born in sewers or caves, and they find comfort in such places. Caves or ruins are durable and easy to find places to hide. Goblins are consummate survivalists, using their small size to their advantage. Though this lends to an air of cowardice, goblins are simply pragmatic enough to realize front line combat is stupid, so they need every advantage they can get. While these stereotypes are annoying, goblins tend to be pretty thick-skinned and care little for what other cultures think about them. They live their lives how they wish and waste no time on such people. By that same token, goblins rarely form opinions of people until they know them well and never use the term "friend" lightly. Despite being more civilized than goblins elsewhere, they are still goblins. They are nearly feral in combat with little regard for manners or socially acceptable customs. Their unique biology allows them to adapt to nearly any environment and makes them immune to most diseases. Two important words in Elerothi goblin culture are muut and atcha, which translate to "duty" and "honor". They do not define duty as most races do; muut is one's purpose, their role in a warren, the way they contribute. Goblins are expected to master their muut, whatever it is. Atcha, conversely, is honor gained through achievements of great deeds and glorious battles. Goblins often do not have surnames, instead taking a title based on the context their personal Atcha. Goblins of Eleroth have a tendency to worship The Laughing Rogue, who they believe has taken a special interest in them and their culture. Some worship the Moonweaver, as well. Goblins tend to possess a keen dislike for the Dawnfather, given that god's role in the goblin's destruction over the centuries. Goblin Attributes * +2 DEX, -2 STR, -2 CHA; Goblins are quick, but weak and primitive. * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed 30 ft. * Type: 'Humanoid (Goblinoid) * '''Adaptability: '''Goblins have a +4 bonus to all saving throws to resist poisons and environmental effects, and are immune to all nonmagical disease. * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Fury of the Small: '''Once per day, goblins can choose to increase the critical hit multiplier of their weapon for a single critical hit. This decision can be made after the initial damage is rolled. * '''Skulker: '+2 Move Silently and Sleight of Hand. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Halfling ''(Wes)'' * Lifespan: Maturity - ~15 years; average lifespan is ~80 years * Homeland: The Vinta Plains * Language: Wessit (also called "Halfling") The halflings of Eleroth are a primarily nomadic people known to favor the open road over permanent settlements. Sometimes called "the people of the road", their traveling caravans can be encountered throughout Eleroth, but halflings also settle in permanent communities, most notably the city of Homestead. Halflings are often thought of as scoundrels and thieves, an unfair reputation based on outsiders interacting with certain unscrupulous individuals associated with the criminal Sczarni gangs. Despite outward appearances of frivolity, the halfling people are fiercely loyal to family and friends, and embrace a rich culture steeped in history and tradition. Halflings often garb themselves in brightly colored clothing; halflings favor practical dress when completing daily tasks, but are more widely known for the elaborate, embroidered costumes they don for performances. Halflings prefer wealth in the form of gemstones and jewelry, rather than coins, and secure such valuables on their person whenever possible. Halflings are also fond of scarves of all types, and frequently use them to provide emphasis during performances. They also commonly use scarves in more specialized capacities; the bladed scarf serves as a favorite weapon when one must appear unarmed. They are known as a nomadic culture who rarely settle down for any length of time, and consider all of Eleroth their home. Despite this preconception, just as many live a sedentary lifestyle in numerous settlements across the Five Kingdoms. Those who continue their nomadic lifestyle generally traverse Eleroth in family groups or clans, either on foot, or in their well-know brightly colored wagons. Halfling Attributes * +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength; halflings are coordinated and agile, but not very strong. * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed of 20 ft. * Coordinated: '''+1 racial bonus to attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings. * '''Courage: +2 morale bonus vs. fear. Stacks with Lucky. * Keen-Eared: '+2 bonus on Listen checks. * '''Lucky: '+1 to all saving throws * 'Sure-Footed: '+2 Climb, Jump, and Move Silently. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Half-Elf * Lifespan: Maturity - ~18 years; average lifespan is ~110 years * Homeland: Human Lands * Language: N/A Half-Elves are relatively common in Eleroth, especially throughout the North. The race grew out of the earliest mingling of the sky elves and the first human settlers. They can be as haughty as elves, though they are able to work more comfortably with humans. Few half-elves are accepted in either community, though they often find more acceptance among humans. Such children face many hardships and prejudice from their human peers, many of whom see them as little better than their elven parents. The elves, however, see them as tainted, or stunted, looking onto them with pity or, just as commonly, with contempt. They do not have a homeland of their own, but can be found throughout the Five Kingdoms. They are common in Breland and the Savage Frontier, the Moonshea Islands, and the Besemah Principalities. Due to Touissaint's greater tolerance of the elves as a whole, many half-elves find Touissaint to be an acceptable home. Because of their hard childhoods, many half-elves choose a life on the open road, either as wandering craftsmen or as adventurers. Half-Elf Attributes * Adaptability: 'Half-Elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. * '''Amiable: '+2 bonus to Diplomacy & Gather Information. * '''Elf Blood: '''Half-elves are considered both human and elf, for any effect that relates to race. * '''Elven Immunities: Half-Elves are immune to sleep effects, and gain a +2 racial bonus to saves vs. Enchantments. * Keen Senses: '''+1 bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * Low-Light Vision __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Half-Orc * Lifespan: Maturity - ~13 years; average lifespan is ~60 years * Homeland: N/A * Language: N/A Half-Orcs in Eleroth face a similar lot as the half-elves, with a major distinction. The orc people, as a whole, are seen with a bit more respect than the elves; after all the orcs didn't set off a magical weapon that destroyed half of the continent. Many orc warbands sided with the humans during the Brecilian Wars and late in the war they conquered the dwarf hold of Enkar, which remained allied to the elves at the time. Their king, Lokaar, transformed it into the first, and so far the only, true orc kingdom known as The Hold of Lokaar. The orcs of that land have slowly become more civilized and interact with the Five Kingdoms regularly. Since the rise of the Hold of Lokaar, half-orcs have become increasingly common as humans and orcs have started to mingle more and more. Many half-orcs have Aldorian or Brellish heritage, though of course half-orcs can be found from any background. Despite more acceptance, half-orcs still face many hardships and prejudice. Half-Orcs find it difficult to buck the stereotypes of perversion and violence. As a result, they are often bullied, abused, and exploited, driven to either become the monsters many see them as, or to leave their homes and find acceptance through mercenary work. Many half-orcs live a rustic life and often don't bother trying to fit in with either parent culture. Even on the best of terms, half-orcs in civilized society are not exactly accepted, and tend to be valued only for their physical abilities. On the other hand, the orcs from the Hold of Lokaar are rumored to be purposefully spawning half-orcs, as the halfbreeds make up for their lack of physical strength with increased cunning, making them natural diplomats and advisors. Whatever their origin, half-orcs are alone in the world, left to fend for themselves among cultures that fear them. Some embrace this fear, while others struggle against it their entire lives without ever truly finding a place that accepts them. Half-Orc Traits * +2 STR, -2 CHA; Half-Orcs are physically powerful, but not particularly bright or sociable. * Medium size, base speed 30 ft. * Darkvision -''' 60 ft. * 'Intimidating: '+2 to Intimidate checks * '''Orc Blood: '''Half-Orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. * '''Orc Ferocity: '''Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. * '''Tough: '''Half-Orcs gain a +2 bonus on saves vs. Poison and environmental effects. __________________________________________________________________________________ '''Human * Lifespan: Maturity - ~15 years; average lifespan is ~70 years * Homeland: Human Lands * Language: Common, Regional Language Humans are the dominant race of Eleroth. Their culture was born in the golden city of Seraphel, with the first settlers sailing from the island's western coast to the region of Eleroth now called the Moonshea Islands. From there, they spread across Eleroth, disrupting the placid elven empire and leaving ruined orc kingdoms in their wake. They are the most numerous and contentious of all the races in Eleroth. Only once have they ever united under a single banner, the last being the Brecilian Wars (and even then, not all humans fought against the elves). Religion plays a major role in human society. The majority of humanity in Eleroth is descended from the Andalan tribes that originated on Seraphel. Humanity is probably the most culturally diverse race; they have half a dozen nations of their own, each with different customs and traditions. They can be found in every color, every shape, and every economic class. Commoners receive far less education in most countries and many are illiterate. The nobility tends to be cultured, extremely wealthy, and well-educated. The one unifying trait among humans is that there are really no single unifying traits found in humanity. They are defined by their adaptability, their ambition, and their diversity. Human Traits * Medium, base landspeed 30 ft. * 1 extra feat at 1st level * 4 extra skill points at 1st level, and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. __________________________________________________________________________________ Vann * Lifespan: Maturity - ~12 years; average lifespan is ~50 years * Homeland: Breland; the North * Language: Chitter The Vann (plural Vanni) are a race of clever, rabbitlike humanoids that live in the deep, old forests of Breland and the rolling hills of Touissaint. Their bodies are covered in a thin coat of soft fur, along with full, often lengthy headfur (often a different color and similar in consistency to human hair). Both males and females take pains to wear elaborate hairtstyles for important social functions. The Vanni's most notable traits are their long ears and large feet. They stand about the same height as halflings. They have a reputation of being clever, charismatic, and mischievous. The Vann live in semi-nomadic clans, made up of a few families, and live in underground burrows. They are a very social race who thrive in human-dominant lands due to their small size and quick minds. The Vann feel close to the earth and are famed gardeners, herbalists, and cooks. The Vann are not particularly religious, but they tend to revere the Wildmother; the mother of all beastfolk. They also often revere the Moonweaver, who they believe likes the Vann for their cleverness. Vann do not value coin or art like other races. Not to say that they are impoverished. They just don't tend to care about riches; many become thieves or pickpockets for fun, or the sheer thrill of the game. Vann Attributes * ' '+2 Dex or +2 Cha; -2 Str * Low-Light Vision * Small Size * Base Landspeed of 30 ft. * Type: '''Humanoid (Beastfolk) * '''Cleverness: Once per day, the Vann can re-roll any failed ability check, skill check or saving throw. ' ' * 'Friends of the Earth: '+2 Knowledge Nature * '''Long Ears: '''Due to their long ears, the Vann have a +4 bonus to Listen checks. * '''Nimble: '''Vann have a +2 to Balance, Jump, and Tumble checks. Additionally, due to their broad feet, the Vann can ignore difficult terrtain caused by sand, snow, or similar conditions. __________________________________________________________________________________